Kim Mathers
Kim is the ex-wife of Eminem and mother of Hailie Jade. She cheated on him, they divorced, and then got back together and got married again, after their marriage she cheated on him, and they got divorced again. On July 7, 2000, Kimberly Scott attempted suicide by slashing her wrists. Scott sued Eminem for defamation after he depicted her violent death in his song Kim. Many of Eminem's songs mention Kim. As she was the basis of many of his earlier more violent songs. Relationship with Eminem 1987-1996: First Meeting, Started Dating, and Break-up Kim Mathers first met Eminem in 1987 when Eminem was standing on a table shirtless rapping LL Cool J's "I'm Bad". When she was 15, Kim and her sister, Dawn, moved in with Eminem and his mother after running away from home. Shortly after, Eminem and Kim started dating. Beginning their sixteen-year love-and-hate relationship. Eminem and Kim dated from 1989-1996 before getting married for the first time. During that time period, Kim got pregnant with their daughter, Hailie, in 1995. On Christmas Day of that same year, Kim gave birth to Hailie. Also during that time period, Kim and Eminem started the hate part of their relationship. After their breakup in 1996, Eminem moved back to 8 Mile while Kim and Hailie moved into a one-bedroom apartment which is said in Mockingbird. 1998-2001: Reconciliation, Marriage, Arrests, and Divorce Eminem and Kim reconciled and one year later, Eminem's career started taking off at the beginning of 1999. The couple got married for the first time on June 14, 1999. Only three guests appeared at the wedding, including Debbie Mathers, Eminem's mother. After the wedding, Eminem went back to Los Angeles to get ready for his first tour. Leaving Kim and Hailie, then four-years old, only at their home in Detroit. Due to Eminem's traveling, Kim had to suffer depression and loneliness throughout the first marriage. Both of them, had their shared habits of infidelity, uses of drugs and alcohol. Kim's affairs became public at a nightclub in Warren, Michigan in June 2000. Where Eminem came to the nightclub to surprise Kim after being gone for so long. The previous night, Eminem was arrested in Royal Oak, Michigan for pulling out a gun during an argument with Douglas Dail. Unfortunately, Kim was seen kissing John Guerrera, the bouncer of the nightclub. Eminem came up, assaulted Guerrera, and was arrested for assault. Eminem recreated the arrest in the skit on his third album The Eminem Show called "The Kiss (Skit)". Eminem was then charged with assault and possession of a concealed weapon, and pleaded guilty to both charges. He received two years probation. After the arrest, Eminem released his hit single "Kim", a song that tells the story of Eminem murdering Kim in response to the affair. On July 7, 2000, Kim and her sister attended Eminem's concert for the Up in Smoke Tour. Kim said that Eminem promised that he wouldn't play "Kim" at the concert, but he decided to play it. He also used a blow-up doll to pretend to be Kim by physically abusing it. Kim, sad and embarrassed, left the show and go a car accident. When she got back to their Detroit home, Kim attempted suicide by slashing her wrists, and ended up in the hospital the next day. After the suicide attempt, Eminem filed for divorce, and Kim sued him for defamation for her death song "Kim". In December 2000, Eminem and Kim reconciled and called off the divorce proceedings. On March 2, 2001, Kim filed for divorce from Eminem. Making it the second time divorce has been filed during their first marriage. On July 8, 2001, Kim was arrested for disturbing the peace by riding a jet ski under the influence of alcohol. While escorting her to the county jail, police found cocaine in the backseat. The first divorce was finalized October 11, 2001. 2001-2004: Years of being single After the divorce, Eminem has been reportedly dating Mariah Carey from 2001-2002, but Carey denied that they were dating. Eminem was awarded full custody of Alaina, his adopted niece, and Hailie. Meanwhile, Kim gave birth to Whitney to a man she had been dating at the time. For Eminem, he was at the top of his game with the release of The Eminem Show album and 8 Mile. On July 1, 2003, Kim was arrested for possession of cocaine, driving with license suspended, and failure to use due care while passing a stationary emergency vehicle. Kim pleaded guilty and was sentenced to two years probation. After her arrest, Kim later checked into rehab for alcohol and drug addiction. After Kim came out of rehab in 2004, Eminem asked for Kim to stay at his Detroit mansion just to spend time with their children. During that time period, Eminem and Kim made up and started dating again. Restarting their love-hate relationship. 2005-2007: Eminem proposes, Marriage, Divorce In 2005, after a year of dating, Eminem proposes to Kim for a second time. The proposal became public when Eminem announced the second wedding on a Detroit radio station. Kim didn't want to get married because it felt like she was being rushed. Eminem and Kim remarried on January 14, 2006, the seventeenth anniversary of when they started dating. At the wedding guests attended including family, friends, 50 Cent's G-Unit, and Eminem's band D12. Hailie, their daughter, was the flower girl, and Proof, Eminem's best friend, was the best man. Eminem's mother, Debbie Mathers, did not attend. The wedding was caught on a Detroit local television news network. A month later, Kim got into a heated argument with Eminem's brother Nathan. The day after, Eminem left their Detroit home. Eminem didn't return phone calls or visit the kids for a month later. On April 6, 2006, Eminem filed for divorce for the second time. 5 days later, Eminem's best friend Proof was murdered at a Detroit nightclub. Eminem attended his funeral along with Dr Dre and 50 Cent. The second divorce was finalized on December 19, 2006. Eminem and Kim agreed to share custody of their daughter Hailie, while Eminem received full custody of Alaina and Kim's daughter Whitney. 2007-present: Years after the divorce In 2007, Kim went public about her divorce on ABC's 20/20 and the Dr. Keith Show. Kim released very personal information about Eminem and their marriage. Eminem threatened to diss Kim after she talked about their personal lives. They both agreed to not mention each other in public for the sake of their children. In Eminem's song "Going Through Changes" from Recovery, it states that he still loves Kim, but he says that they'll never be together again. In 2014, it will mark the twenty-fifth anniversary of their love-hate relationship. Songs mentioned (no order) *'97 Bonnie & Clyde *''Soldier'' *'''Till I Collapse'' *''Lady'' *''When I'm Gone '' *''Déjà Vu'' *''Whats the Difference?'' *''Cleanin' Out My Closet'' *''Going Through Changes'' *My 1st Single *''Say What You Say'' *''Just Dont Give a F***'' *Mockingbird *Kim *Stronger than I was *25 to Life *Crazy in Love (This song isn't about his ex-wife Kim, but a girl he dated for a few years after breaking up with Kim. The song does talk about his ex-wife it isn't about her at all. But how another girl didn't treat him like his like his ex-wife. His anger about his ex-wife is very well said in her song Kim. Good song little sick and twisted but good rap) *Girls * Puke Category:People Category:Family